The Great Taylor Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) Transcript: * (Chomp Sniffs the Footprints, Stops then Howls and Runs) * Max Taylor: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Rex? * Rex Owen: Uh-huh. Q-Quite. (Nervous Chuckle) * (Bonnie is Riding Happily) * Max Taylor: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our Egyptian quarry can't be far now. * (Chomp Rides) * (Fade to Toy Store) * (Pan to Inside) * (Dijon Strips the Dolls from Their Uniforms and Looks at the List) * Dijon: "Get the following." (off-screen) Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. (on-screen) I got gears. Girl? No, didn't get girl. Uniforms? I got plenty uniforms. (Gasps) * (Chomp Howls) * Dijon: Oh, no! Oh, no! I gotta hide. I gotta hide. Ooh, I gotta hide. * (Chomp Howls) * (Dijon Drops the List) * (Chomp Stops at the Toy Story) * Max Taylor: Splendid job, Chomp. * (Bonnie Offers Max to Catch Her) * (Max Sighs): Oh, okay. * (Bonnie Jumps in Max's Arms as he Catches Her) * Max Taylor: Now, move along, missy. * Bonnie: Thanks. * (Rex Gasps) * (Chomp Growls at Rex and Sniffs him Off) * (Rex Bumps into Max) * Max Taylor: Are you okay, Rex? * Rex Owen: Sure. I'm fine. * Max Taylor: Now, chomp, sit! * (Chomp Pants Happily) * Max Taylor: Chomp, sit. * Bonnie: Sit, Chomp. * (Chomp Sits) * Max Taylor: Good boy. If you'll excuse me. * (Bonnie is Stunned) * Bonnie: You be good now. We're going to find my father. * (Max Humming): Aha! Here is our friend's entrance. * Rex Owen: But, Max, how could fit in such a tiny--? * Max Taylor: Observe, Doctor. * (Max Puts Rex's Finger in the Hole) * Bonnie: Awesome! * Rex Owen: Max, you astound me. * Max Taylor: Shh. Shh, shh. * (They Quietly Go Inside) * (Rex Hits a Leg): I beg your pardon. I-- * (It Was a Toy Pig) * Rex Owen: Oh, my. Upon my word, I've never seen so many toys. * Max Taylor: Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin. So, please, Doctor, be very careful. * (Max Walks Behind a Leg) * (Bonnie and Rex Walk Slowly) * (Scene to a Rocking Horse) * (Scene to Three Clowns) * (Max Climbs Up a Ladder) * (Rex Climbs Second) * (Bonnie Climbs Third) * (Bonnie Finds Something Cute) * (Max and Rex Tiptoe Slowly Until...) * (Loud Music Plays) * (Max and Rex Are Scared) * (Bonnie is Pleased) * Max Taylor: Oh, what the-- Ohh! (Shuts the Music Off) * (Toy Thing Winds Down) * Max Taylor: Please! Quiet. * (Bonnie Apologizes) * Max Taylor (Whispers to Rex): Don't let this girl out of your sight. * Rex Owen: Yes, sir! * (Bonnie Salutes) * Rex Owen: Now, Bonnie, dear, stay close. * (Pan to a Far Away View) * (Dijon Peeps) * Max Taylor: Hmm. Checkmate. * (Rex is Stunned) * Max Taylor: Aha. Evidence of our Egyptian adversary. * (Max Speeds Up and Slows Down) * Max Taylor: Hmm. How very odd. * Rex Owen: What is it, Max? * Max Taylor: Isn't it painfully obvious, Doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms, and not by any child either. * (Bonnie Looks Surprised) * (Max Gasps): Hello. * (Scene to Clown Doll) * Max Taylor: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye